I'm Losing myself without you, My Love
by CrayonDreamer
Summary: Slain by Naraku, Kagome is ripped from her lover, Inuyasha. To help him coope, she sometimes finds herself walking the plain of the living to see him. Inspired by the song "My Last Breath" By Evanescense.


**A/N: Kay, so I made an AMV that portrayed this story about a month ago and I was just watching it thinking "Huh, I should make a oneshot about it". Im not that great with oneshots, bear with me! Soooo hear it is!!!**

**The Link to the AMV is my profile :3**

** WARNING: This may make you cry, or at least that's my goal XD**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Go Inuyasha." Kagome said strongly, the light of the sunrise setting her face aglow. It was just the two of them, out on the road. Sango was taking care of Miroku, who had been recently poisoned by the Sanyosho yet again and Shippou decided to stay and help Kaede. Inuyasha and Kagome were passing through a small village when they overheard a few civilians talking about a stragne and beautiful preistess who had passed by a few days ago. As soon as he heard it, Inuyasha froze slightly, but attempted to keep walking._ 'There's no way. Kikyo's been dead for a month now. And this time she's not coming back._' He though sadly. But then another thought came to mind, Kagome. _'I love her. And she loves me, so why do I feel I need to find Kikyo? It's because I feel I need to sttle things right with her, and I never got to do that before she died.'_

That's when she had said it.

"Huh?"

"Go look for her. She might really be alive. And she probably wants to see you." She said solomley. It wasn't that she was mad about the preistess being alive, she just knew that Inuyasha wanted to see her.

"But Kagome, I-"

"Oh no, it's fine, really. I'm sure I can find somewhere to stay here in this village. Just... don't forget me here, kay?" She said, pecking his cheek with her lips.

Inuyasha nodded quietly, kissed her cheek as well, and while ignoring the bad feeling he was getting, turned around and ran towards the exit of the village. The Hanyou ran, nay, glided through the forest, his feet barely touching the ground.

It was late morning by the time he stopped running, only so he could rest a momment. Luckly, he had wandered upon a small body of water. Inuyasha walked down to the edge and knelt on the ground, looking into the warer. At first, he only saw his own reflection, but as it rippled away, he was presented with a short glimpse of the tragic woman. He sighed. He had to face the facts. She was gone, and though he cared for her and wished they could have parted on better terms, he had to let go.

The bad feeling in his gut returned once more, but stronger. Inuyasha's eyebow's furrowed._ 'What is this feeling?....Kagome...'_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Kagome on the porch of the room she was staying in, looking out at the forest. She held her chin in her hands and sighed. She missed him already. Missed his touch, missed his voice, missed his obnoxious, jerk-ish comments. "I wonder what's taking Inuyasha so long..." She wondered aloud.

"He's probably forgoten about you, Kagome." A deep, threatening voice said out of no where. Kagome's stomach lurched. That voice could only belong to one person. Naraku slowly appeared in front of her. Leaving her only enough time to try to run, he lashed out with his tentacles, grabbing her and pulling her bacl towards him.

"Inuyasha would never forget about me. And you'll be sorry when he finds me." She spat.

"Hm, to bad he won't find you alive." He smirked. Kagome's heart skipped a beat. "You have been a thorn in my side for long enough, and now that I have the final jewel shards," he grinned as he used a free tentacle to reach into her backpack and take her jewel shards, "You are of no use to me anymore." He shattered the bottle and forced the jewel shard together, creating the completed Shikon no Tama. "And now it's over." He smirked. Naraku used another tentacle to pierce her side. She screamed out in pain. It was not an instantly fatal wound, but there was no way she could be...

Hearing the footsteps of a certain InuHanyou, Naraku slowly faded from existence, leaving the dying girl to fall.

Inuyasha made it in time to catch her as she fell limply into his arms. All he saw was her blood, all he could hear was that sinlge scream of horro before as she was pierced, all he could smell was oncoming death. "KAGOMEEEEEE!!!!!!!!" His absolutely heart broken cry reached the heavens, it reached back in time to when he was sealed to the tree, it could have reached all of Japan, but it couldn't reach her.

His mind started racing through all his belonved memories of her. They way she laughed, smiled, cried, touched, kissed, it all rushed through him as he cried to her. "Kagome...this can't be happening! Come on Kagome, open your eyes...say something Kagome!"

With the last of her strength, she did. "Hold onto me love." Kagome whispered. For a momment, she felt his heart leap with fatal hope. "You know I can't stay long." She said sadly. His eyes widened at hearing her say this. He was about to protest when she looked up and gazed at him. "All I wanted to say was I love you...and Im not afraid..." And with that, her soul left her body.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It had been a week since Kagome had left this world, and it still wasn't any easier for Inuyasha. They had scattered her ashes under the shade of Goshinboku, where they felt she would be most happy.

Inuyasha had long gone out in search of Naraku, her murderer. He now stood, alone, in the dark, missing his love now more than ever. In his rage, sadness and every emotion he felt, He dropped tessaiga to the ground.

She didn't know what was happening, only that she saw Inuyasha in front of her, transforming. Saddest thing was; she had forgotten she was dead, now only a wandering spirit. Kagome attempted to call out to him, but he made no response, only saying to himself, "Kagome...forgive me, please forgive me...if I hadn't failed you then...you still be here right now."

All the while Kagome was screaming out to him. "Can you hear me?!?" But it was no use, all she could do was watch him.

The spirit girl was suddenly drawn back into the black nothingness of her death, thinking only of Inuyasha. _'No, I have to get back!'_ She thought to herself as she willed her soul back to earth. Having succeeded, Kagome now saw that Inuyasha was losing control of himself. She immediatly ran, and fearlessly hugged him. "Inuyasha! Don't give in to it!" She cried.

And though Inuyasha didn't know what was happening, he suddenly found himself in a comforting, pure presence.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

Snow fell softly around her as she wandered her grave site once again. Kagome closed her eyes and placed a blue glowing hand on the Sacred Tree. She stood absolutely still, as if trying to will herself to feel the cold. But it was useless._ "I miss winter..."_ She thought to herself.

"Kagome...is that you?|

Kagome snapped her eyes open and looked up, thinking the voice came from above. When she saw nothing, she turned around, only to be met by a red haori, silver hair and peircing topaz eyes.

Inuyasha immediatly reached out to touch her, but his hands drew nothing. So, Kagome stepped forward to meet him. Inuyasha put his arms around her, placing them as if she were really there. He didn't feel anything solid, but there was definatly something there. Something warm and comforting.

"Inuyasha..." her voice echoed.

"Kagome...Koi. Damn it I miss you" He cried. A sinlge tear drop fell from his face and hit the ground, right through Kagome. But even though she knew she wasn't really there...she could almost taste his tears. Being allowed only so much time on earth, Kagome was once again pulled back into the afterlife. A gust of wind blew her out of Inuyasha's embrace. She fell back into the never endingn darkness "Inuyasha, I'm so sorry."

As she continued to fall, Kagome thought over all the good times she had with Inuyasha. All the times they fought over going back to her time, all the times they sat together, all the times they stod in a snowy forest...when she was alive. The former miko suddenly understood the pain of the sister of her soul; Kikyo. All Kagome wanted at that moment was to be able to be with Inuyasha. _'I guess what she said was true..._

_'The dead have but one wish. To walk amoung the living once again.'_

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

"What am I doing here?" Kagome asked herself as she found herself once again wandering the land of the living. She did not will herself to return this time. Her soul was uneasy, like something or someone was calling it. The dark forest around her was covered in a thick fog, making it hard for her to see. She stepped out from behind a thick tree and found herself close to the forest edge which opened up to a stone cliff. Inuyasha stood not far away, dropping fim his battle stance. "Inuyasha!!" She called, waving her glowing arms to attract his attention. But he didn't seem to notice.

"Forgive me." He said, doubled over on the ground.

Kagome didn't understand at first, having not seen the body of Naraku not far away. Once she did though, she could sense Inuyasha's despair. He must've thought that once he had gotten his revenge for her death, he'd feel slightly better. But he thought wrong. In fact, the disapointment was so overcoming that, although he was holding onto tessaiga, his demonic nature was getting the better of him. Kagome's gentle face appeared somewhere in the back of his mind. "Don't be afraid Inuyasha. I'm still with you." She whispered to him.

The Hanyou wasn't awear of the fact that Kagome had rushed to him and was now clinging to his haori, begging him to calm down. But he just kept sinking deeper and deeper away from reality. A clawed hand swatted at her and although it didn't really touch her, she felt a waver in the warm glow that surrounded her, causing her to winse in surprise. She looked up at him, thinking of only one way to bring him back. Kagome slowly leaned uo and kissed him. Sure, there was no way he'd really be able to feel it, but he'd feel the warmth of her spirit, right?

It seemed to work. The demonic markings reaceeded from his face when he felt a pureness surround him. Once returned to normal, he looked down at the spirit of his lover. She simply looked adoringly up at him. Again, he put his arms around her, feeling only her soul.

A sudden thought came to mind, a thought that should have terrified her, but instead, for one reason or another, brough a smile to her face. "I have to go now." She smiled before leaving his arms and walking away.

"Wait! Don't leave me!" Inuyasha cried. Kagome whirled around and looked at him, on the verge of tears now. He reached out for her. Kagome's eyes widened when she FELT him grab her wrist and try to pull her back to him. But it was too late. In a glorious blue fire, her soul shot up to heaven.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha cried one last time. He sighed, but was not overly grieved. "She's finally at peace."

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

**Like it? Well, I can't read minds through the internet! Review and tell me!**


End file.
